The total wiz of island
i am just doing this for fun dorthy;bridgette lion;dj tinman;trent scarecrow;owen witch of the south;beth witch of the north;izzy witch of the east;eva witch of the west;heather munckins;katie cody chomper courtney duncan geoff ep 1 the start dorthy;ow where am i opens the door dorthy;wow what is this place it is so nice munckins;you killed her dorthy;who is there munkins come out munkins;you killed the witch of the east dorthy;but i did not muchkins;but you did dorthy looks at the house witch feet dorthy;oh gosh help her munchkins;cant she is dead hey there is someone a bubble comes with a girl with orange hair and white hat a dress goes near dorthy the good witch;oh you killed her dorthy;yeah i dint mean too witch;it okay she was wicked and mean so here the red shoes come off the witches feet and on dorthys witch;take these with you they will help and green smoke appers wicked witch;where is she dorthy;who witch;my sister good witch;over there bad witch;who did this dorthy;i did witch;what dorthy;im sorry witch;well then you are going to be sorry goes away dorthy;this place is nice but how can i get home good witch;i cant tell you but the wizard can dorthy;the wizard good witch;yes now to get there you have to follow the yellow brick road dorthy;okay good bye good witch;bye but dont worry i will be helping you from my land in the north dorthy starts walking the road ep 2 the scarecrow dorthy;man i have been walking for hours but hey this country and felid is nice scarecrow;thanks dorthy;who is that scarecrow;just me drothy;a scarecrow but scarecrows cant talk scarecrow;but scarecrows talk here and can you help dorthy;sure there you go scarecrow;thanks but i could of thought of it i do not have a brain dorthy;you dont that is bad but mabye you can come with me to oz scarecrow;wow thanks i will be glad dorthy and scarecrow walk down the road ep 3 lost and tinman scarecrow;dorthy do you want someting to eat dorthy;sure but there is no food scarecrow;but there is apples drothy;yeah lets get some dorthy and scarecrow get some apples dorthy;come on scarecrow lets go scarecrow;oh no where do we go tinman;go east both;uh tinman;go east dorthy;okay lets go scarecrow;hold on there is somethig wrong drothy;yeah he is not moving scarecrow;yeah but wow are we going to move him tinman;oilcan dorthy;oilcan oh there is one puts oil on tinman tinman;thanks guys i could cry but dont have a heart dorthy and scarecrow;man that is bad mabye you can come with us tinman;thanks dorthy scarecrow and tinman walks down the road but the witch of the west stops them bad witch;stop i said i get you so you friends] dorthy;yeah so what are you going to do witch throws fireball at scarecrow bad witch;now stay away form her scarecrow and tinman;no bad witch;fine but i will be back goes in green smoke dorthy;thanks guys you are the best friends scarecrow and tinman;thanks all walk down the road ep 4 lion dorthy;it is getting dark can we stop for rest scarecrow and tinman;sure sets a bed couple of hours later; dorthy;wakes up lets go guys scarecrow tinman;okay drothy tinman and scarecrow hears a roar dorthy;guys did you hear that scarecrow;yeah tinman;yeah a lion comes out and hits the two scarecrow and tinman both;ow dorthy hits lion on the nose dorthy;how dare you hitting two peope who did nothing to you lion;im sorry i did not mean to dorthy;well thats okay lion;i did not mean to i dont have a courge dorthy;well why dont you come with us to oz scarecrow;yeah come with us tinman;yeah come with us dorthy tinman scarecrow and lion go down the road in oz land ep5 dorthy;wow the caste is nice and green lion;yeah but i am glad to be out of the woods scarecrow;yeah and i am tried lets get a hotel and rest all;yeah ep6part2 soon